You Can't Hear It Yet
by MiraiAsano
Summary: In this school, partners are chosen from all over the world. For the music program to be successful the partners must be in sync. Max is one of these carefully selected students. And it's just her luck that her partner happens to be the most irritating person on the planet . Will they be able to graduate? Probably not. Meh. Max is too stubborn. FAX Co-written with Zaniepop199
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READDDD**

**Before we get into this story, id like you all to know that I worked on this story with my friend, Zaniepop199. She writes M rated stories, so don't check hers out unless you're prepared. Her story, Underneath Infernal (rated M) is definitely one to check out though. **

**I hate long authors notes so whatever. Zanie is going to help me with this story.**

**Zanie: Shut up already, Mirai.**

**Me: o.o**

**Zanie: You heard me Japanese boy. Shizukani.**

**Me: -.- Ama.**

**Zanie: Enjoy the story! **

**Both: We love long chapters!**

Hearts only wake with a spark

Max POV

"Maximum, what have you done to your nails?" My mother gasped. I rolled my eyes.

"I painted them black." I replied. Mom huffed, and my father just chuckled.

"Leave her alone, dear. She's just expressing herself." He said. I smiled. Dad was awesome. Unlike my mom, who always critisized me no matter what. If anything, she should be happy. I willingly wore the outfit she had prepared for me today. I had on short red shorts, black leather sandals, and a soft satin black top with a sweetheart neckline and red vertical stripes. I had added a nice black vest to go on top, with my mother's approval of course. She would kill me otherwise.

"Now, Maximum, all your things have been completely moved to your new dorm room. The principle informed me that your current dorm partner may change depending on who you are paired with for the four years. Do you have your orientation lyrics ready?" My father asked. I nodded. The highschool I was going to, was for musicians only. But the branch I'm in is specific. You have to be a singer who can write and sing lyrics, or a musician who could create amazing music. You were paired with the opposite sex and you work together for four years, the top three pairs in senior year get record deals.

"I'm going to miss you, Maxie." My little brother, Ari suddenly ran downstairs, tackling me in a hug. I laughed and hugged him back.

"I'll miss you too Ari." I said. I ruffled his mop of brown curls. He pouted at me. I stood up, sighing and walked out the door towards the taxi that was taking me to the airport. I put on my sunglasses and hopped in. Smiling at my family one last time, I waved and the driver sped off down the street. I looked to the side, seeing their smiling faces in the rearview mirror.

Time skip...one flight and car ride later.

"What? He's a guy!?" I snarled. Mr. Griffiths narrowed his eyes.

"You were chosen to work together because of your results on our advanced personality and voice tests. If you aren't meant to work together, you'll know by the end of orientation. If you are meant to work together, I'm afraid you must room together. Orientation begins in three hours. Don't be late." He said before turning away.

Apparrently, my roommate, who still hadn't shown up yet, was a male. What the hell. Is up with this school? I can't room with the opposite sex. That's like begging for something to happen. Suddenly, I remembered my mother saying my roommate could change depending on my partner for the four years. Great. I sighed and slumped onto a bean bag chair. He wasn't even here yet. We have orientation soon.

Geez, if my partner wasn't here in time I didn't know what I'd do. I wasn't sure if he was right for my partner. Whoever he was.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I stood up and opened it.

A boy with spiky blonde hair and a girl with long blonde hair walked inside. The girl looked a bit rebellious, while the boy looked chill. "I'm Angel. Its time for orientation." The girl said. The boy rolled his eyes. I guess looks can decive. She was pretty uptight.

"What she means is...PARTAY TIME!" he said. "Oh, and I'm Gazzy." He finished. Angel rolled her eyes at him this time.

"Im Max. Nice to meet you guys." I stood up, turning off the the lights and following Angel and Gazzy out.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't realize when we arrived.

"Yo, Max. We're here." Angel snapped her fingers in front of my face. I cleared my throat and followed Zephyr and Angel inside. It was an auditorium, there were hundreds of students everywhere, chatting and goofing around. In front of the audience seats, there were four professors sitting down. One of them, I recognized as Pofessor Griffiths. He turned, as if sensing my presence, and grinned, nudging the woman next to him. The girl was kinda petite, with her black hair wavy and thick with a pink headband. She looked hispanic. She looked at me and smiled warmly. Professor Martinez, the Pop instructor.

"YO FRESH MEAT! WE'RE ABOUT TO START PARTNER AUDITIONS! FIND YOUR ROOMIE!" another Professor yelled. This one was a guy, and had auburn hair with blue streaks. His eyes were stormy gray. Professor Willis, the Techno Instructor.

Well I would love to follow his instructions, yet my roomie has not been heard of yet.

"Professor Martinez and Professor Griffiths will show you how this is going to be done." The fourth Professor said. This one was a girl, with long, white/blonde hair and pale green eyes. Professor Quinn, the Jazz instuctor. The Professors made their way to the stage, and the students silence. Professors James Griffiths and Ella Martinez took their places onstage. James on a fancy shmancy keyboard, he slid in a music disk. Ella took a microphone and waited for James' cue. He started up the music.

(Heart attack, Demi Lovato)

Putting my defences up

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

Ella sang perfectly in sync with James' music. But at the same time, it looked like she's never actually heard the music before. But it seemed like once she got used to the beat, she started dancing.

Never put my love out on the line

Never said yes to the right guy

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you

I'm never good enough

When I don't care

I can play him like a kindle

Won't wash my hair

Them make them bounce

Like a basketball

But you,

Make me wanna act like a girl

Paintin gmy nails

And wear high heels

Yes you

Make me so nervous

And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow

But the cover up

Wont let it show

So I'm

Putting my defences up

Cause I dont wanna fall in love

If i ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

Never break a sweat

For the other guys

Bu twhen you come around

I get paralysed

And everytime i try

To be myself

It comes out wrong

Like a cry for help

Its just not fair

Deems more trouble

than it all was worth

I guess for else

It feels so god

But you know it hurts

But you

Make me wanna act like a girl

Painting my nails

And wear purfume

For you

Make me so nervous

And i just can't hold your hand

You make me glow

But the cover up

Won't let it show

So I'm

Putting my defences up

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If i ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

The feelings are lost in my arms

I'm burning I'd rather be numb

And there's no one else to blame

So scared I'll take off in a run

I'm flying to close to the sun

And I burst into

Flaa...flaa...flaaames!

You make me glow

But the cover up

Won't let it show

So I'm

Putting my defences up

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

(Oh! I think I'd have a heart attack!)

I think I'd have a heart attack.

They stopped and everyone clapped. "Now, when James made the music to this song, no one helped him. At all. So if you are a composer who had help in making you song for today, just know that you should leave, because you wont find a partner tonight." Ella said.

"Same goes for the writers, if you had anyone else help you, please leave." James said. "Now, you should never share your song with anyone, not even your roomie. You only share at concerts. You practice independently." James explained. Then he pointed to a thermometer looking thing. Whoa, I never noticed that. It was huge and golden, like it was a sacred device. Which I suppose it was.

"This is how your partnership is chosen. The number on it right now after our performance is 90%, which is one of the highest combatibility ranks in history. Your jobs, are to beat that." Professor Griffiths grinned. "When combatibility is higher than 95% this thing with shoot out sparkly shit." He clapped his hands excitedly."Now, without further ado, please welcome the pair I chose to go first. Zephyr Martin and Angel Quinnley." He said. Oh, that's...

The two students who dropped by my room earlier walked onstage, glaring at eachother. I wondered if they would be okay. They don't seem to like eachother at all.

Gazzy set up his CD and put on his Beats headphones. Then he started immediately. It was a soft keyboard intro.

Soon, Angel started singing.

(Alive, Krewella)

Let's make this fleeting moment last forever

So, tell me what you're waiting for?

I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever,

There's no regretting anymore.

It's worth the wait, even so far away.

I'm making the night mine until the day I die

No lights to brake when you're hanging by fate

You know what it feels like when you're dancing blind

All alone, just the beat inside my soul

Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold

In the zone where the beat is un-controlled.

I know what it feels like

Come on make me feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive

Alive!

Zephyr started to echo Angels words for effect, if fit almost too well. Angel began dancing to the beat in the second verse, almost as if she was in sync with Zephyr.

Meet me under shining lights,

I've been waiting right here all my life

Feelings you can't deny that you're living, open up your eyes

And I just wanna sink into your crazy laughter

Come on make me feel until the pain don't matter

Every second here makes my heart beat faster

Finally think I found what I'm chasing after.

All alone, just the beat inside my soul

Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold

In the zone where the beat is un-controlled.

I know what it feels like

Come on make me feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive

Alive!

They were too well together. Even though they seemed like they argued, it sounded perfect. Suddenly, the thermometer began shooting out purple glitter softly. Their temperature was 97%. Zephyr even started singing an octave lower. The purple glitter rained down softly inside the auditorium.

All alone, just the beat inside my soul

Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold

In the zone where the beat is un-controlled.

I know what it feels like

Come on make me feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive

Alive!

I know what it feels like

Come on make me feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive

Alive! Feel alive!

After they finished, the auditorium was in awe. Prof. Griffiths stood up and clapped. "I expected nothing less from my own nephew." He said with a grin. Whaaaaa? Oh..something new.

"I know we said to beat it but sheesh." Ella laughed, clapping as well. The rest of us joined as Zephyr and Angel bowed. They finally seemed to accept eachother and high fived. With that, we all started to settle down and they called up the next pair.

Professor Griffiths stood up and locked eyes with me. Just before he spoke, the doors to the auditorium flew open. A boy with shaggy black hair in a gray beanie came rolling inside on a skateboard. He was smirking as he zoomed past. No more than two seconds later, a boy and came running in, panting. He had a shiny mop of sandy blonde hair tucked into a blue beanie. The last person was a girl on rollerscates with a heavy looking backpack. She had pale blonde hair with a streak of silver.

"Nice of you to join us, Fang, Levi, Lupo." Prof. Martinez chuckled as the black haired boy came to a stop. For an awkward moment, he was silent.

"Sam and Lupo say they can't wait to perform." He said before planting himself in an empty seat.

"Oh is that so? Lupo, Levi go. And next is you, Fang." She snarled. Fang smiled cheerfully. Levi, the boy with brown hair wacked Fang's head as he walked up to the stage.

"Start anytime." Prof. Griffiths said, clasping his hands together. Levi mumbled a few curse words. Lupo set up two laptops and slid in a disk. But Levi immediately started singing, not waiting for Lupo.

(Pompeii, Bastille)

Eh-eh-o eh-o

Eh-eh-o eh-o

Eh-eh-o eh-o

Eh-eh-o eh-o

Then suddenly, Levi's mouth stopped moving. But the lyrics continued..Lupo had recorded it and projected it back at different pitches at the speed of light. Lupo blew a bubble from her blue bubble gum and continued tampering as the music started.

Eh-eh-o eh-o

Eh-eh-o eh-o

Eh-eh-o eh-o

Eh-eh-o eh-o

I was left to my own devices

Many days fell away with nothing to show

And the walls kept tumbling down

In the city that we love

Great clouds roll over the hills

Bringing darkness from above

The music match perfectly as Levi moved in time and rythym with the music.

But if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

Nothing changed at all?

And if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

You've been here before?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

We were caught up and lost in all of our vices

In your pose as the dust settled around us

And the walls kept tumbling down

In the city that we love

Great clouds roll over the hills

Bringing darkness from above

But if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

Nothing changed at all?

And if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

You've been here before?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

Eh-eh-o eh-o

Eh-eh-o eh-o

Eh-eh-o eh-o

Eh-eh-o eh-o

Oh where do we begin?

The rubble or our sins?

Oh oh where do we begin?

The rubble or our sins?

I guess Lupo had recorded Levi's voice again to play it at different pitches. It almost sounded like a choir was with them. Lupo was a genius. I took one glance at the thermometer. Holy shit it was 98%! Golden glitter blew gracefully from the thermometer, covering the auditorium.

And the walls kept tumbling down

(oh where do we begin?)

In the city that we love

(the rubble or our sins?)

Great clouds roll over the hills

(oh where do we begin?)

Bringing darkness from above

(the rubble or our sins?)

But if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

Nothing changed at all?

And if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

You've been here before?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

If you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

Nothing changed at all?

Eh-eh-o eh-o

Eh-eh-o eh-o

Eh-eh-o eh-o

Eh-eh-o eh-o

They both finished at the same time. Prof. Quinn smiled. "Well we have a new record, ladies and gentlemen." She announced and all the students applauded. I looked at Fang, who was on his cell phone. Are you kidding me? He wasn't paying attention? I slumped in my chair. I feel bad for whoever his partner is.

Zanie: RATE AND REVIEWWWW

Mirai: Next chappie in four days max.


	2. Chapter 2

Sparks are lit with flames

Max POV

I felt sorry for Fang's partner. She had to deal with that piece of work. He wasn't just disrespectful, but he acted like he wason a complete other level. It really pissed me off.

"Fangles, who's your parter?" Prof. Griffiths asked. Fang let out a sigh.

"Someone named Max Batchelder." He shrugged, still looking at his phone. I froze in my tracks. What?

"Hear that Max? Fang here is your partner. Let's go, guys!" Prof. Griffiths smiled brightly at me. I glared intensely, causing him to flinch in fear.

"You have got to be kidding me." I clenched my fists together. Fang looked up, finally.

"Oooh, she's hot." He laughed, standing up. He looked me up and down. I gave him a look. He mocked the same look back at me. "Not bad. Fiesty." He took my hand and dragged me to the stage. "Let's go, blondie." He winked. I furiously ripped my hand from his and walked onstage.

Now I knew for sure. I was going to die out there. There's no way Fang and I were a good pair. I sucked in a breath as Fang started his music.

Suddenly, as the notes left the speakers, I gasped and turned to look at him. The notes he played, matched my chorus lyrics... what? Fang just smirked and kept playing the track.

(Burn, Ellie Goulding)

We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing

'Cause we got the fire,

And we're burning one hell of a something

They, they gonna see us

From outer space, outer space

Light it up, like we're the stars

Of the human race, human race

When the light started out

They don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud,

Giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands,

Shining up to the sky

'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire

Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

I couldn't believe what was happening. My notes were matching Fang's. Not perfectly. But it was obvious that they matched very well.

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We don't wanna leave, no.

We just wanna be right now

(right), r-r-right now

And what we see is everybody's

On the floor acting crazy,

Getting loco 'til the lights out

Music's on, I'm waking up,

We fight the fire, then we burn it up

And it's over now, we got the love,

There's no sleeping now, no sleeping now, no sleeping

I wasn't even trying at this point. Everything was natural. I didn't have to think so hard about every movement. I followed Fang's lead as he led the way into the next chorus.

When the light started out

They don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud,

Giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands,

Shining up to the sky

'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire

Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

When the light started out

They don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud,

Giving love to the world

The thermometer blared and red glitter exploded from the top. It looked amazing. I turned to look back at Fang, who was staring at me with a smirk. I shook my head and kept singing.

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn (burn burn)

Burn burn burn burn (burn burn)

We can light it up, up, up

So they can't put it out, out, out

We can light it up, up, up

So they can't put it out, out, out

We can light it up, up, up

So they can't put it out, out, out

We can light it up, up, up

So they can't put it out, out, out

When the light started out

They don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud,

Giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands,

Shining up to the sky

'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire

Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

Both Fang and I stopped at this point and started up again at the same time. It was an amazing feeling to feel so in sync with someone. As if we were reading each other's minds.

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

When the light started out

They don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud,

Giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands,

Shining up to the sky

'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire

Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn

* * *

When we finished, the auditorium was already in applause. Fang looked very satisfyed as girls flanked and and cheered. Everyone made their way to the stage to congradulate us. I don't see what the big deal was though. I looked to Prof. Griffiths.

"The highest score ever made on the thermometer is 110%. Max, Fang. Congrads. You got 112%." He announced. I gaped at him.

B-but Fang is...and I...what?

"See princess. I could already tell you were perfect for me. Do you see it now?" I turned around to see smoldering black irises staring smugly down at me.

* * *

...Later that day...

"Here's our dorm." I stepped inside and looked behind me. Fang hauled his luggage inside. I was holding his skateboard as I pointed to the bed on the left. "That one's yours." I told him.

Fang had headphones on, but I guess he heard me since he shoved his bags underneath the bed. I moved to go to my bed and he sat casually on his, back against the wall.

There was an extremely awkward silence. So I decided to listen to some music. I reached into my bag and pulled out my iphone and some earphones. I wish I had headphones. I preferred them, because it was a better sound.

I had gotten through the first verse of the Punk Goes Pop version of Disturbia, by the Cab, when I felt someone jump onto my bed. I screeched and looked to see Fang laying next to me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I groaned. Fang licked his lips and reached out towards my face. My breathing halted and I could practically feel the heat radiating from his palm.

He then reached around me, and grabbed my right earphone. I gaped at him as he plugged it into his right ear. He smirked at me. "What? Thought I was gonna smooch you?" He laughed. I blushed furiously and looked up.

"Of course not, you asshole." I replied. I closed my eyes, knowing that I needed to refrain from throwing Fang off the roof of the dorm building. Breathe, Max, breathe.

Sadly, closing your eyes and breathing means you're gonna fall asleep, so guess what? I fell asleep.

* * *

Morning Came

I opened my eyes lazily and blinked away the sleep crust. I suddenly remembered yesterday's events and looked to my left.

He wasn't there...

Crap, what if he's late like yesterday... I need to find Fang. With a glorious leap, I shot towards the shower. I washed up at the speed of light and put on some underwear, a shirt and some shorts. It was only when I got out of the restroom that I realized what I was wearing. It was the exact shirt that my mom hated so much, she tried to burn it, multiple times. It was a white Blink182 shirt. But I had cut off the sleeves and made long vertical slits at the bottom. Oh well. Mom's not here. I grabbed my blue cropped leather jacket and slipped on my black Vans.

I was running out the door with my bag and the keys when the door swung open. I jumped and held a hand to my chest as Fang, Levi, and Lupo walked in. "Jesus christ." I breathed. Levi smiled and walked up to me.

"Sorry for the scare. I'm Levi. That's "lee" then "vi", like vine. People always say it wrong." He says. I nod. "And that quiet girl is Lupo. She likes lollipops." Lupo waved at me. I waved back.

I took a look at Fang, who was taking off his shoes by the door. "Yo, you guys need to take them off." He told Lupo and Levi. The two rolled their eyes and did as he said. Well that's a suprise. Fang's a total neat freak.

Finally, after removing his shoes, Fang approached me. "Sorry if I gave you a scare, Maxie. Here's some Starbucks." He smiled sweetly. I tried to hide my weirded out expression and took the drink and coffee cake from him.

"Wait, how do you know what coffee I like?" I asked him. Fang chuckled.

"I like Caramel Mochas." Is all he said. I blinked and took a sip from my cup. Caramel mocha. It wasn't strange that he had gotten me the drink. It was strange that he knew what to get by only thinking of himself.

But he was right.

I loved Caramel mochas.

...and coffee cake. ^•^

* * *

**Next chapter includes someone we all hate.**

**Hint: we ALL cheered when she died in the beginning of Nevermore. :D**


End file.
